The Legend of Captain Jackson
by Abbysmilesalot576
Summary: Percy's tired of being poor, he's tired of seeing his family suffer (minus his drunk step-father). He wants to make gold so his family doesn't have to worry so he joins the privateers and the adventure begins. This tells the tale of the Legend of the infamous Captain Jackson and his adventures on the open sea. But the Templars are targeting him because his father... *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading… please note this is a fanfiction crossover between PJO series and Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag! I do not own the PJO series or the Assassin's Creed series! **

* * *

** Chapter 1: **_Promises_

"I'm gonna join thePrincess Andromeda." Percy said. He stood front and center of his audience, his mother and drunken step-father. "I believe after they're done here, they're sailing to the West Indies."

"Ha! You won't last an hour!" His step-father chuckled, opening another liquor bottle in the process.

"That's crazy, Percy!" his mother sounded more concerned "Why would you do that?"

Percy stared at his step-father "Because Smelly Gabe ain't helping anyone but himself. While he gets drunk, I'll be getting some gold to help you out, Mum. Think of all the money we'll get if I join those privateers."

Gabe sneered at Percy "You think you're ready with your sea legs? Hell, you've never even been on a ship, boy! Those privateers at the docks are men! You're just a scrawny boy."

"It's the only way!" Percy pushed his cause "This town's already devastated, there's no opportunity here. I've tried getting a job working some plantation but the land's too dry—"

"It's a decent job. You gained so much experience working with the farmers. You can feed us with that kind of job. What was wrong with that opportunity, Percy?"

"The land's not fertile enough. I've heard the farmers talking about conserving the food for their families and getting rid of the sharecroppers, and their slaves, that job will be a wasted effort."

His mother's eyes widened "When did you hear that?"

"I've been about." Percy said passively. In his spare time working on the dry farmland, he's spent climbing for the air up above was wetter than the dry air that lurked in his town. In search for some moister air, he's seen the farmers getting together secretly to whisper about things that Percy shouldn't have heard.

"Let 'im go, Sally. He'll learn the sea is no place for 'im." Gabe chugged down his bottle and fell back onto his raggedy bed.

"Please, Mum." Percy begged. "When I come back we can buy a new house rather than this shack. We might even move to a new town. Think of it, I'm going to get us a new life."

His mother put down some yarn she was sewing with "This is madness! You'll be killed, or worse. I won't let you do it. We are fine without money from those nasty privateers. They're pirates for hire, Percy! Nothing will ever come good from dealing with pirates."

"Please Mum, I'm sixteen, I can handle myself. I have to deal with wild animals all the time working on the plantation for those farmers—"

"Those are wild animals and you'll be dealing with pirates! Those are two different beasts, Percy. With wild animals they do not know any better but pirates do, they choose to be nasty snarling animals by choice! You cannot trust anyone in that business."

"I say let 'im go." Gabe cheered "We don't need the brat anymore. If he wants to get killed, then let 'im."

Percy sighed "You can't change my mind, Mum. I'm going get some gold while working with those privateers. It's for the best. You don't have to deal with this mess anymore when I come back."

"But _will_ you come back?" his mother glared.

Percy nodded "I promise that one day I'll return with enough gold to take care of us—excluding Gabe— for the rest of our days."

"A fool's errand," Gabe mumbled. "Get out of here then boy! Get killed for me! I don't wanna see your ugly face round me again!" he threw his whiskey at Percy, making Percy go out into the street since he was standing in front of the open doorway. Well, there wasn't door at all really just a long dirty rag hanging there for privacy from the passing villagers.

"Percy!" his mother scurried out for him and hugged him on the open road. Percy embraced his mother, remembering how she's always been there for him and he was going to leave her. It was to benefit her though because one day he'll come back with enough gold she'll never have to worry again.

"I'll miss you Mum." He said after many minutes.

His mother released him "I want you to take this." She held up a sword made of a glowing bronze. Percy couldn't tell if it was bronze because it seemed like gold sometimes. Why didn't his mother sell this sword? They could've made a lot of money off this sword.

"Sorry that's it's not in a sheath or anything. Just attached though a loop on your belt or something and keep it safe. This was your father's. It'll protect you." His mother handed him the sword. Percy took a second to admire its looks and put it through his belt which was really a piece of stranded rope.

"Don't worry, I'll keep if safe." Percy promised. His mother gave him one last squeeze and scurried back to the shack because she was sobbing so badly. Percy wanted to tell her that he was going to be fine but he heard screaming and cheering from the docks where the privateers were at. He turned his back to his mother and headed though the desolated town to the Princess looked back just once.

* * *

"Percy!" a voice called for him. Percy knew exactly who it was without turning to see his face. He was so close to the docks now that he could see the Princess Andromeda's crew chatting on the deck on the fine galleon.

"Where are you going, Perce? Our house is that way." The person grabbed him by the shoulder firmly "Those privateers are at the docks, I suggest not going down there."

Percy faced the speaker "I'm going with them, Tyson."

"What?" his little brother looked at him with big white eyes or eye more or less. Only one eye worked for the poor guy, the other was permanently shut the day he's been born. Many of the townsfolk called him a freak but Percy stood up to them for his little brother, he hated seeing Tyson cry, and they would always back off.

"I'm going get you and Mum a lot of gold by working with those privateers. We can live like kings when I get back." Percy smiled gently.

"No, you can't do that Percy! What if you don't come back? I don't want my big brother getting killed. You're my best friend." Tyson whimpered.

Percy ruffled his little brother's brown hair "Have more faith in me. I'll come back alright with a bunch of gold for you too."

"I don't need gold, I need you!" Tyson pouted, gripping Percy's shoulder tightly as if he could fade away any second.

Percy found it hard to meet Tyson's eye "Grow big and strong for me, Tyson. Protect Mum for me. Can you do that?"

"Like you?"

Percy nodded even though he thought that he wasn't anything like he said he wanted Tyson to do while he's away. "I'll be back, it's a promise." Percy shared a quick farewell hug with Tyson and started to walk towards the docks.

"I'll know you'll be the best pirate!" Tyson shouted from behind him.

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked when he reached where the Princess Andromeda was anchored on the rotting docks. There was a man leaning against the ship next to the plank to climb up it. He had on all black with a coat enlaced with gold string and a feathered hat. Percy assumed this was a privateer but he looked like a pirate. What was the notable difference between a pirate and a privateer? He had no idea.

The pirate turned his head to him and grinned with white teeth. Percy couldn't help but notice his long casting scar on his face. It made him stand out even more than Tyson with his closed eye. "I'm Backbiter." The pirate sneered so evilly that Percy almost peed his pants. The pirate let out a loud laugh "That's what I'm called to my fellow enemies, it's all for show. You should've seen your face!"

"Are you on the crew of the Princess Andromeda?" Percy gulped up some confidence to ask Backbiter.

He nodded "Aye, I captain it. Are ye looking to join us?"

"Aye," Percy nodded.

Backbiter smirked "We don't give out crew positions to every person that asks. We're not a charity. What thinks you got a chance to join my crew?"

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I won't even beg you or tell you why I want to join. I will tell you that I've worked on a plantation for most of my life as a sharecropper and I have experience fighting wild animals and climbing buildings."

"You won't tell me why you want to join my crew or beg. That's good. A pirate must never beg and never trust anyone with their secrets unless that person has earned you're trust. You look like you can handle yourself in a fight and you look like you can carry heavy loads of gunpowder and cannon balls. What's your name, lad?"

"Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy."

"My name's Luke Castellen." The captain said, tipping his hat. "Welcome to my crew Percy."

Percy was surprised. Luke said they don't give positions on their crew easy but he just got one by just talking to the captain. This didn't make sense but Percy wasn't going to say anything to Luke, he needed to get some gold.

"Not many people have the gumption to just walk up to me like you did. I usually am imitating to a lot of folks but apparently not to you. I knew you'd be on my crew the second you started talking to me. I like your spirit, Percy." Luke stopped leaning against his ship and motioned Percy to follow him up the plank and onto the Princess Andromeda. This was it. Percy got a job as a privateer. He was now a pirate working for the government to do as he pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this to Chapter 2 but I've been busy. Also, I had a hard time deciding where to go from Chapter 1 but I decided this was the best route to go so hopefully you guys enjoy it. Please comment if it is boring or a character is not IC, I want your honest opinion. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Promotion_

It's been a week since Percy left on the Princess Andromeda and it's already felt like it's been a year. Luke made him change out of his rags and into a getup that made him look like a pirate. Percy now had a linen shirt that was quite comfy to wear with an assortment of cloths for a belt, another piece of cloth that shielded his forehead from hot, summery days, and was given a pair of trousers. Luke also made Percy braid a strand of his hair and put a plain bead through it. Apparently, the number of beads a pirate has on the Princess Andromeda is how many years they served on her. Still, even with all the clothes, Percy did not fit in with the crew. Everyone on the crew was more intimidating than Luke is. All of them are brutes and giants, and Percy looked too fragile to be on this crew.

"Jackson!" a voice thundered.

Percy blinked and turned on heels to the voice "Yes, sir?"

It was Ethan Nakamura, Luke's first mate. The most frightening thing about him was his eye patch, even if the eye hiding under it might be lost or dead, Percy felt it glaring at him. Percy could never look Ethan straight in the eyes.

He smirked "Come with me." Percy hesitated, what did Ethan want him to do? Ethan was not known for his kindness. He's heard stories from crewmembers that Ethan works some of the members like slaves and if you refuse to do something, he'll beat you relentlessly. Percy needed the money, so he followed Ethan to the quarter deck.

"How much do you know about sailing?" Ethan stopped in front of the helm. No one was manning it since the ship was anchored. Luke was nowhere to be found too. What was Ethan planning for him to do?

"My dad was a fisherman and when he was alive I used to fish with him but—"

"I don't need your whole life story." Ethan groaned. "Do you know anything about sailing? Answer yes or no, Jackson."

Percy nodded "Yes," The truth was he never exactly piloted a ship before but when his father was alive, he used to let Percy man the helm under his supervision. Fishing with his _real_ father that seemed like eons ago was when everything was perfect. Percy used to go fishing with his father every day and they both brought home tons of fish to feed an army. Sadly, that dream ended a long time ago.

"Great, our former Helmsman decided to jump ship. Literally, he jumped off our ship and drowned. I guess he wanted to kill himself for some reason. Anyways, we need a new Helmsman and you're the only on the Princess Andromeda that doesn't have a specific job yet. Now, you do. I'm promoting you to Helmsman." Ethan stepped out of the way to let Percy seize the helm.

"B-but I-I never—" Percy began to protest.

"Anyone can steer a ship." Ethan rolled his eyes. "I hope ye weren't lying to me about knowing nothing about sailing."

With that, Percy took the helm. Ethan barked orders and the crew scrambled aboard deck. Some of them fixed the sails and rigged the cannons into place. It was quite a sight to see. Percy was now at a position where he could watch others do the dirty work. Percy made sure the wooden wheel grasping in his hands now was slow and steady. He had to make sure he did not screw this up or he would have to face Ethan's wrath.

"Percy's our Helmsman now?" Luke asked tiredly while climbing the stairs to quarter deck. He had off his captain's hat which revealed shaggy blond hair on the top of his head and his scar looked more noticeable than before.

"Yes, I'd rather get some work done while ye were sleeping so we aren't late for him." Ethan said, looking distantly out in the sea.

Luke smiled devilishly. His scar made him look like some insane baboon. "Right, we'll get our next shipment of pirates to kill from him."

"Who's him?" Percy asked and regretted it once it spit out of his mouth. He had no room to question his captain.

Ethan looked like he wanted to punch Percy but Luke got there first "Well, Percy, it's simple. The 'he' we are referring to is Kronos. We all work for him, you see. He runs the privateer business for all of the West Indies and America. If you are so interested to see who exactly we are gossiping about then I'll gladly take you to him."

"No! How in the world do you think—?!" Ethan protested but was dragged by Luke to the side for a furious whispered conversation. Percy wished he could hear them but the roar of the sea against the ship and the winds were blowing the words away from him.

"Percy, right?" a voice asked.

Percy blinked to see a girl below him on the main deck. Percy never seen her around the ship before but this was a huge ship and with her stature, she could be unnoticeable compared to some of the men on the ship. Percy wondered if he even saw at least one girl on the Princess Andromeda until now.

"I'm Silena Beauregard. I'm glad to see someone my age here on the ship now. It was gettin' quite lonely." Silena smiled up at him.

"Yeah…" Percy really did not know what to say. He guessed it was because he hasn't talked to someone for just social reasons in a whole week.

"On the plus side, you're very handsome, but my heart is already taken by another man."

"Who?" Percy asked just to keep the conversation going. He was not jealous at all that Silena was already taken. Somehow, he found this girl was not his _type, _if that meant anything though because all the girls in his village whispered and giggled about him (probably making fun of him). Percy was never concerned with the concept of love since all the girls made fun of him and taking care of his mother and Tyson was more important than girls.  
"Charles Beckendorf." Silena replied with a dreamy eyed look that his mother used to get when looking at Percy's father. "Everyone calls him by his last name but I call him Charlie. He's so sweet, and strong, and—"

"Sounds like you're in love." Percy smiled.

She nodded "Oh yes! Do you have a special someone, Percy? No? That's hard to believe, I mean you seem kind and approachable. Also, you have your looks—"

"I look like someone who crawls through the trash, Silena." Percy rolled his eyes.

"And your face sparkles because of it!" Silena commented. "One does not have to look rich to have good looks. Remind me when we dock the ship to find you a girl in town. Any girl would love to go on a date with you, trust me."

"I'm not here to make dates, Silena." Percy strictly said. He wanted to return home so bad with bags of gold. He did not really want to be a privateer but this was the best way to make an easy coin.

Silena scoffed "Then why are you here, Percy? Tell me your ultimate goal. Go on, you can trust me."

"That's my private business, Silena. I'm sorry but I don't like telling people my secrets."

"I can respect that, but you might not get another chance to tell me your secrets."

Percy was confused "What do you—?" but she already left before Percy could finish his question.

"Good news, Percy!" Luke's hand hit his shoulder. "You can come with me to meet Kronos. He'll _love _to see you."


End file.
